Into The Blue
by Alex Cloninger
Summary: Just moments before Dr. Thomas Oliver and the Sentinel Knight return the powers of all Previous Ranger Teams, a mysterious creature appears and announces the return of all that is Evil and Revolting, before taking Tommy with him. It is up to Billy and the other Zordon-Era Blue Rangers to rescue Tommy. In his time of need, how will Billy and the others save Tommy.
1. Foreword

Author's Note: Welcome. This fanfic will be like no other fanfic before it. I've done my research until I can't take it anymore to perfect the plot and characters used in this fic. Allow me to take the time to explain a few things I could not figure out how to work into the plot. These are minor details that I felt needed to addressed before the fic begins. This entire fic you are currently reading, Into The Blue, is sort of similar to The Power Rangers Wild Force 10th Anniversary Episode "Forever Red" only it deals with Blue Rangers. It will not however include as many Blue Rangers, mainly Zordon Era Blue Rangers (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers through Power Rangers In Space) with the exception of The Blue DinoThunder Ranger and The Blue Samurai Ranger. Also, This Fic will lead into my main Storyline, Power Rangers Nitro, so it also can be considered my Power Rangers Movie as it leads into the Main Series much like Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie led into the Power Rangers Turbo series. I chose Blue Rangers because, My favorite team of rangers is The Turbo Rangers. Even though the Turbo Powers are thought to have been destroyed, I have deduced through research that Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser, the sentient vehicles that befriended the Turbo Rangers, returned Justin Stewart and TJ Johnson's powers to them. Justin was seen morphing again in The Power Rangers in Space Episode "Blue To The Rescue" where Storm Blaster basically kidnapped him from Earth and took Justin to aid the Space Rangers in rescuing Lightning Cruiser. I couldn't find any details about what happened to Lightning Cruiser until I rewatched "Forever Red", where TJ morphs into the Red Turbo Ranger again. I can only assume that Lightning Cruiser lives with the retired ranger, as Storm Blaster resides with Justin. Therefore, this eliminated my choice of using TJ as one my main characters so I decided with Justin. Blue Rangers have not been given their due. There is an unanswered question from Power Rangers Zeo that sparked this entire series I'm producing. That question will be addressed here. I chose the Main Villain and the Main Mentor (Because my team will also be aided by another mentor as well) from a book series I loved reading in grade school. You'll figure it out soon. On of my main characters, Alex Ruler, is a recurring character in most of my fics. In this fic, he is a Blue Turbo Ranger from the alternate time line created by the Might Morphin' Power Ranger's Movie. In that timeline, he was adopted by Justin Stewart's parents during the Zeo Events, and became the Blue Turbo Ranger during the Turbo Time Period. Slight differences in timelines do appear, as Alex's Turbo Team was lead by Fred from MMPR Movie. Justin was the Green Turbo Ranger, and the Turbo Rangers had a Super Mode similar to Super Dino Mode from DinoThunder. The reasoning Alex was brought to the timeline we all know love is explained further in this adventure. Now to my disclaimer. I do not own Power Rangers or any likeness to the Power Rangers found in this fanfic. Nor do I own Animorphs. I do however own exclusive rights to the original characters found throughout this fanfic as well as the plot idea. Please enjoy, Power Rangers: Into The Blue. 


	2. Forever Blue

Chapter One  
Time Stops

The sound of a ratchet wrenching a nut tight could be heard if not for the heavy rock music playing in the shop class. If investigating, one would find a dark blue jeep, with its top removed hoisted upon the car lift. Beneath the jeep, one would find a pair of legs protruding, wearing a blue jumpsuit and dark brown boots, laying upon a roller board. The young man pulls himself from beneath the vehicle and pats it gently on the hood.

"Well Storm Blaster," the young man stated, "I believe you are fully tuned now. That entire alien software thing sort of slowed me down, but my contact with Billy helped me decipher the codes and access the mainframe in order to make sense of the tuning options,"

The young man used a blue towel to wipe the grease from his hands as he walked around the Jeep. He noticed a screen sliding from the vehicle's dashboard that clicked on, revealing a middle aged man wearing a black polo and khaki pants. The man's dark spiked hair threw him off, but he immediately recognized the man once he began speaking.

"Rangers," the man stated, "As Head of The Power Ranger Council of Imminence, I appear before each and every Ranger ever to have existed to announce that starting at 9 a.m. Tomorrow morning, The Sentienal Knight will reactivate all morphers and reconnect them with the morphing grid. If you have the neccesary equipment and would like to reconstruct all zords, you must register the zord with the Council no later than Friday Afternoon. The first fully reactivated team will be the Mighty Morphin Rangers. Seeing as how certain members of the original team have multiple sources of power, such as myself, a specialized Mega Morpher has been created along with several keys that will enable one to access each source of power. For instances such as with The Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Kimberly Hart will assume command of the Original Pink Power Coin and The Pink Thunder Power Coin, while Katherin Hillard will assume command over the Pink Ninja Coin. Jason Scott will assume command over the Original Red Power Coin while Rocky Desantos will assume command over the Red Thunder Power Coin and The Red Ninja Coin," the man on the video paused and took a deep breath, "My name is Dr. Thomas Oliver, I welcome all Power Rangers to join me right now, in a moment of silence to remember the originator of the Power Rangers, Zordon of Eltar."

The teen watching the video wiped tears from his eyes as he remembered the wise old sage. Tommy cleared his throat signalling the end of the moment of silence.

"These powers are being reactived to ensure that Earth is safe forever more. Remember the three most important rules of being a ranger. This is not for personal gain," Tommy said, just before lightning struck the stage before him and a large wolf-like creature appeared.

The creature brandished a large skeletal sword, walking on two legs wearing golden armor that reminded the teen of the pictures of Goldar he had seen.

"Doctor Thomas Oliver," the wolf growled, "I am Wolfbane, and my master wishes to meet with you,"

The wolf swung his sword around, causing red lightning to discharge around the room. Tommy fought the creature as best as he could, but in the end was defeated without his powers. The wolf looked right into the camera.

"To All Of The Current Power Rangers! I, Wolfbane, loyal servant of The All Powerful Crayak, have come before you all to announce the return of all that is Evil and Revolting. Crayak's armies will destroy this planet. Your greatest Ranger was powerless to stop us! You have one month until his forces arrive in full power!" Wolfbane howled before he and Tommy disappeared in a flash of bright red light.

"Stormblaster! Pinpoint the destination that creature is teleporting too," the teen stated, just as he heard a familar five tone beep.

Before he could respond to the tone, a frantic voice came from his wristwatch.

"Justin! It's Billy! Come to the Power Chamber as soon as possible. We have a situation," the frantic voice of the original blue ranger came through.  
"On my way, Billy. Stormblaster will be bringing me," Justin replied jumping in the driver's seat of the jeep. "Stormblaster, To the Power Chamber,"

The sentient vehicle revved its engine before pulling out of the garage and instantly warping to the Power Chamber. (AN: Stormblaster and Lightning Cruiser both have teleportation abilities that were never used in show according to some extensive research I've done). Justin and Stormblaster appeared in the Turbo Vehicle Docking Bay. Justin was greeted by Billy Cranston, a young man who was well into his thirties, but looked to be only eighteen. Billy had been using Aquitar's Fountain of Youth to regain his youth and had apparently over done it.

"What's the problem?" Justin asked, "Aside from some creature kidnapping Tommy,"  
"Well, I'm afraid it continues to worsen. Tommy held the key to reactivating all ranger powers," Billy explained, "So I took it upon myself to gather as the Zordon Era Blue Rangers as well as two other Blue Rangers to begin a Forever Blue mission. We are going to save Tommy,"

**Then you will need help from someone who is not of this timeline**

The voice seemed to emanate all around the two blue rangers. Justin walked forward, his steps echoing oddly. Billy arched his right eyebrow.

"Only those who possess a Power Coin, Ninja Coin, Zeonizer, or a Turbo Morpher are allowed inside the Power Chamber," Billy stated.

**I possess all of the above. Billy Cranston I am a friend not a foe. I will reveal myself to you, but you must not be alarmed at my presence.**

"We are retired Power Rangers, nothing can scare us," Justin retorted.

**Ah, Justin Stewart, youthfulness will only get you so far. The Blue Rangers are supposed to possess knowledge beyond the ordinary, perhaps, you have heard of me. I am The Ellimist,** the voice stated.

"The Ellimist? I thought you were a child's ghost story told around campfires. A downed andalite fighter ship crash landed on Aquitar five years ago. The Andalite told us of The Ellimist and the powers you possess," Billy explained, "You are all knowing all seeing yet cannot make a move without alarming your rival, Crayak,"

"Crayak?" Justin asked.

**Mr. Stewart, Crayak is the Omnipotent Being of Evil. He makes Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Revito Repulsa, Divatox, and Maligore look like children compared to him. He has obliterated planets, galaxies, and universes. He and I entered into a long war, much like Chess if you will. He and I cannot act out against the rules of our engagement but we both have the right to choose an army to do our bidding. He chose The Howlers as his foot soldiers, and has opted to create creatures as generals. Wolfbane, is his most powerful general. **The Ellimist explained. **During our first war, Crayak chose The Howlers and The Yeerks as his army. I choose Five Human children and An Andalite. **

"The Animorphs. They won," Billy recalled. "The Entire thing was shown to us by the Andalite who brought with him memories he had purchased on The Iskoort Planet,"  
"You chose Five Kids and Andalite to battle two separate armies and won?" Justin asked. 

**Yes. Crayak has now decided that the Earth must be destoryed once and for all. The Animorphs have grown too old to do combat with his army. I used my powers to venture back in time to speak with a dear old friend of mine, Zordon of Eltar. Though it is outside my rules, I was able to bring a few gifts from Zordon. **The Ellimist states.

"Before I take gifts from anyone, I would like to meet you, Ellimist," Billy spoke, hoping to finally meet the being thought by the Andalites to be a fictional character. 

A bright blue light filled the Power Chamber. It amazed Justin that the Power Chamber had rebuilt itself after Divatox had destroyed it, but now that this light filled the room, Justin was amazed by the fact that it wasn't destroyed again. The light was hot to the skin, and burned his eyes. Billy and Justin both shielded their eyes. When the light faded, a ghostly old man stood before them wearing elaborate robes. Transparent as he was, Justin and Billy knew he had far more power than either them.

"My gifts from Zordon," The Ellimist stated, now speaking with a regular voice, holding out a small device that Billy instantly recognized.

"A Power Morpher?"  
"Not just any Power Morpher, Billy. The One Power Morpher," The Ellimist stated, "The First Ever Power Morpher created by Zordon and Ninjor. It holds the greatest power of all,"

The Ellimist approached the tube that once housed Zordon's Time Warp. He placed the Power Morpher into an unnoticed slot at the base of the tube. Magical energy spread from the Power Morpher and enveloped the room.

"Morphinominal," Billy stated in awe.  
"What is happening?" Justin asked, as the energies light up the room once more, and all the consoles came to life.  
"RANGERS!" a loud booming voice, recognized immediately by the two retired Rangers exclaimed.  
"ZORDON!" Justin and Billy stated.  
"We thought you had been destroyed," Billy stated, "Your Z-Wave inverted our villains to the side of Good. Rita even went on to become the Good Mother of the Mystic Force Rangers,"  
"Billy, I used my magic in association with The Ellimist to create a portal between dimensions. Using my Time Warp, I can now traverse between the time of The Power Rangers Zeo Team and This Time. I hear you are preparing for a Forever Blue mission to save Tommy?" Zordon stated.  
"Yeah, some Wolfbane guy appeared and took Tommy. We need to gather all of the Zordon-Era Blue Rangers and kick some butt," Justin stated.  
"I will begin locating Alpha," The Ellimist stated.  
"I shall begin contacting all blue rangers that served beneath Zordon, and my two other blue ranger friends," Billy stated.  
"I will begin working on locating Tommy," Justin said, taking a seat at a computer console.  
"I will over see all that is before us. Rangers, we have a rough road ahead. If Crayak has Tommy, who has the key to all Rangers Powers, I fear the Earth is in grave danger. We cannot allow Crayak to destroy that key," Zordon stated.

Tommy woke to find himself dangling above a swirling vortex of dark energy. Black lightning lashed out of the vortex almost striking him. Movement was heard and Tommy feinted sleeping as a large Wolf-like creature entered the room with a more human-like creature. This new creature had cracked black skin like molten lava that had cooled. Red lines raced around the cracks of the skin and it eyes were robin's egg blue. It spoke in a garbled language that Tommy could not understand.

"Yes, This is the most powerful Ranger to ever exist. We need to locate the key he has and stop him from reactivating the Ranger Powers so The Ellimist cannot choose Power Rangers as his army to stop Crayak," Wolfbane grunted.

He approached Tommy and sharply kicked the veteran Ranger in the ribs.

"Wake up, Prisoner!" Wolfbane growled. "We need that Key!"  
"Wh-What?" Tommy asked, groggily albiet faking. "What do you want?" Tommy's voice now stern.  
"I want the Key to All Power Ranger Powers!" Wolfbane stated, before laughing.  
"Never!" Tommy said.  
"Then my Howler Friend over there will slowly lower you into the Crevice of Corruption and my masters evil will consume your soul, which will then relequinsh the key to us!"


	3. Wolfbane Gets The Blues

Chapter Two  
Wolfbane Gets The Blues

Justin was working away on his console when he felt the entire Power Chamber shake. He pressed a series of buttons and the small video screen to his right came to life to show a familiar spaceship had docked on top of the Chamber.

"Billy," Justin stated, "TJ is here. And judging from the Chamber's scanners, he was able to pick up your two friends,"  
"Good. We have most of the team together. We are just waiting on Rocky," Billy said.  
"Rocky? With his back injury, should he even participate?" Justin asked.  
"Rocky can hold his own," Billy stated.

A black man entered the room, wearing a silver jumpsuit with blue squares across the chest. He was followed by a younger black man who wore a blue t-shirt beneath a white button up shirt and black jeans. Lastly they were followed by yet another black man, who wore a blue t-shirt and black sweat pants. Billy smiled as he motioned for the three men to join himself and Justin.

"Justin, Zordon, Ellimist, I would like to introduce you to, Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson. Second Red Turbo Ranger, First Blue Space Ranger," Billy said, indicating the man in the silver jumpsuit.

Justin and TJ slapped hands, as The Ellimist floated over to TJ.

"You possess extraordinary skills as a leader," The Ellimist stated.  
"Thank you," TJ stated.

"Also I would like to introduce you to Ethan James, The First Blue DinoThunder Ranger. I called Ethan in for his brilliance and smarts, and because he served beneath Tommy," Billy stated.  
"Heard Dr. O was in trouble, and I came running. If TJ hadn't picked me up, I'd probably still be walking," Ethan said, shaking hands with Justin.

"You possess incredible smarts for someone so young," The Ellimist stated.

"And I would like to introduce my newest friend, Kevin Baron, Samurai Ranger Water, Blue Samurai Ranger," Billy explained.  
"You were a Samurai?" Justin asked.  
"Still am a Samurai," Kevin stated.  
"Okay Guys, I'm working on locating Tommy. Ethan, I could use your help with that," Justin said, suddenly nervous around Kevin.  
"Tj, Kevin, could you two assist me in perfecting the Morphing Grid for one final morph sequence for all of us?" Billy asked.  
"Anything you need, just ask," TJ stated, as he and Kevin followed Billy toards the console he had set up just for the morphing grid access.

"Justin, could you search for Dr. O using his Dino Gem signal? Or his Zeonizer Output? Or even his Power Coin Output?" Ethan asked.  
"I could but I don't have a Dino Gem signal, Zeonizer Output or Power Coin Output to base my search on," Justin explained, "Your Dino Gem is still inactive. Billy's Power Coin is inactive. Rocky hasn't arrived yet. Right now I'm searching using a faint trace of Ninjetti Power,"  
"Right. Dr. O was a Ninja Ranger at one point in time," Ethan said, taking a seat beside Justin as they both continued the search.

"Wolfbane, why don't you just give up now, while you are ahead?" Tommy asked. "You know the Power Rangers will be here any minute to kick your sorry tail back to your master!"  
"What Power Rangers? Without your Key, no team exists," Wolfbane laughed, as Tommy grew closer to the Vortex of Evil.  
"I believe you are wrong," Tommy said, "I know of a fully functioning team of Rangers on the Earth,"  
"Oh do tell," Wolfbane mocked.  
"Ever heard of The Zeo Rangers?" Tommy asked.  
"Nope. Zeo Rangers are not ringing anybells,"  
"The Zeo Rangers Powers were never destroyed. And seeing as how I led the Zeo Rangers, I can sense whenever one is near by. And I know one is nearby," Tommy smirked, his dark eyes flashing.  
"There is no Zeo Ranger or any Ranger left to defy my master," Wolfbane stated, just before a neon green beam of energy blasted the wolf-like creature through a wall. "Whoever did that will pay!"  
"Wolfbane, say hello to Zeo Ranger Four Green. Zeo Ranger Four Green, meet Wolfbane," Tommy smirked.  
"Sorry to come uninvited, but when my old pal here says he's tied up, I immediately know something is wrong," the Green Zeo Ranger stated, appearing before Tommy and Wolfbane.

Tommy smiled, knowing his best friend, Adam Park was beneath the Green Ranger Uniform. He knew he was in good hand. Adam and Wolfbane traded blows, with Adam seemingly winning, until Wolfbane landed a solid strike across the chest with his sword. Adam was sent flying through the air and into a portal that transported him to the Power Chamber. Wolfbane turned to Tommy.

"Anymore Zeo Rangers coming to the rescue?" Wolfbane asked, laughing.

Justin and Ethan rushed outside to help Adam. His Zeo Powers began fading as they carried him in the Power Chamber and laid him upon the virtual scanner. Billy and TJ rushed in from their work station.

"Adam!" Billy called out, "His connection to the Morphing Grid has been severed. Looks like Wolfbane is more powerful than we thought,"  
"Someone mind telling me who attacked my green friend over there?" a familiar voice asked, as everyone turned to see Rocky standing in a doorway.  
"Rocky!" they all exclaimed.  
"Yo, I heard Zeo Ranger V was in trouble, so I had to clear my schedule. What's the deal? Who attacked Adam?" Rocky asked.  
"Wolfbane," Billy said.  
"Mondo's puppy?" Rocky asked.  
"Different Wolfbane. This Wolfbane makes Mondo's Puppy look like a toy poodle," Justin exclaimed.  
"So what are we going to do about it?" Rocky asked.  
"Leave that to me," another voice exclaimed, causing everyone to turn and see Kevin standing next to a hispanic guy carrying a fishing rod.  
"Everyone, this is Antonio. Antonio was our Gold Ranger and Tech expert. After reviewing his case file, Billy agreed that Antonio has enough blue in his costume to be part of this mission," Kevin said.  
"Let me just say this is a Golden Moment," Antonia stated.  
"Welcome Gold Ranger," Zordon stated, "We are almost prepared for our stand against Wolfbane. Tommy is nearly drowning in the Vortex of Evil,"  
"We cannot wait any longer for The Ellimist to find Alpha. We have to do something now," Justin stated.  
"We can't risk Tommy's life though. If we attack now, whats going to stop Wolfbane from cutting that chain and dropping him into the vortex," Tj stated.  
"What do we know about the vortex, Ethan?" Kevin asked.  
"Its centrifugal force is coming straight out of a galaxy just outside ours. If Tommy drops inside, he'll be lost forever. I've been rerouting all our satellites in orbit to see if I can pinpoint a way to reverse the gravitational pull and redirect where he would be teleported but to no avail," Ethan explained.  
"Have you tried adjusting the flux capicitator and modifying the equation's variables by ten points?" Antonio asked.  
"Good idea," Billy exclaimed.  
"That leaves us with what we are going to do about the Morphing Grid?" Rocky asked, "If only Billy and I can morph, the rest of you aren't much help, no offense,"  
"Aye-ai-ai," a robotic voice exclaimed, "Have you no faith? I thought you were all Power Rangers!"  
"Alpha!" the rangers exclaimed.  
"I have just finished reconnecting your morphers to the morphing grid. Its only good for one final morph, until Tommy's key is inserted into the Sentinental Knight's Glove, at which point all morphers are permanently reconnected," Alpha explained, "I also have scanned Adam, while you were all discussing the plans. Adam shall make a full recovery,"

"That is great news," Justin said. "I've located Tommy's exact location. He's just on the other side of Angel Grove,"  
"Morphenominal," Billy exclaimed, "We should head down there right now and free Tommy. Ethan, you stay here with Antonio and try to redirect the Vortex's Teleportation Path. We'll call you when we need you,"  
"Right," Ethan and Antonio stated.

Justin, Billy, Tj, Kevin, and Rocky crouched low just outside the cavern entrance. Billy adjusted the ear peice he was wearing to keep communications open with the Power Chamber and to prevent their location from being discovered.

"Zordon," Billy stated in a whisper, "There are foot soldiers all over the place,"  
"The Howlers are dangerous creatures, Billy. Designed to destroy and kill, The Howlers greatest weapon is their howl. It disorients sentient creatures. I fear that even morphed, you would still succumb to its power," Zordon explained.  
"Fear not, Zordon, Crayak destroyed his original design for the Howlers thanks to the Animorphs. Now, his Howlers are merely stronger versions of Lord Zedd's Super Putty Patrollers without the one weakness." The Ellimist explained.  
"We do not have to worry about the Howl?" Billy asked.  
"Um, Billy," Justin started to say, but Billy shushed him.  
"The Howl is still there but not as powerful," Ethan explained to Billy.  
"Billy!" Tj, Kevin, Rocky, and Justin yelled.

Billy looked up to see his friends fighting against the foot soldiers.

"Ethan, Antonio. We're battling foot soldiers. Let's speed up your end of the process, and get over here asap," Billy stated removing the headset and entering the battle.

Billy cartwheeled into battle, lashing out with a sharp thrust kick at a nearby howler that sent it tumbling into three others. A howler caught him from his blindspot and sent him flying through the air, but luckily, Justin and TJ caught him. The three blue rangers teamed up to take down four howlers together, using various kicks and throws.

Meanwhile Kevin and Rocky stood back to back, Kevin holding his Spin Sword. Rocky looked over his shoulder an nodded as he rolled out of the way and Kevin summoned a wave of water that crashed through the gathering of Howlers.

"Spin Sword! Dragon Splash!" Kevin called, spinning the disk at the end of the sword, and slashing with it.

The howlers fell to peices, as the rangers regrouped. Justin braced his hands on his knees.

"Why do I feel like that was too easy?" Justin asked.  
"Because it was," Tj responded, panting heavily.  
"We are just out of shape." Billy explained.  
"Speak for yourselves," Rocky and Kevin laughed.

"Come on, Let's stop Wolfbane once and for all," Justin sai, as Antonio and Ethan teleported to the battlefield.

Wolfbane growled at the defeat of his Howlers. He paced angrily back and forth as he pondered what to do. Crayak hadn't given him any other orders except to stop Tommy. They hadn't counted on the original Blue Ranger starting up a Blue Ranger Only Club.

"Well, Black Ranger, it appears as if your time is up. You shall feel true power once you enter the Vortex of Evil," Wolfbane laughed, as he sliced the chains binding Tommy and let him drop into the swirling vortex.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" TJ called with authority.  
"You are too late, Blue Rangers! At this exact moment, Tommy Oliver is becoming my Master's Minion. We have created The Evil Black Dino Thunder Ranger!" Wolfbane laughed.  
"Billy, your the veteran here, what should we do?" Justin asked.  
"Well, let's do it already and kick his ass!" Rocky said, smiling.  
"It's Morphin Time!" Billy shouted, grabbing his Power Morpher. "Triceratops! Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger!"  
"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue! Blue Zeo Ranger!" Rocky shouted, connecting his Zeonizers.  
"Shift Into Turbo! Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin shouted, inserting his key into the Turbo Morpher on his wrist. "Blue Turbo Ranger!"  
"Let's Rocket! 3-3-5!" TJ called, pressing buttons on his wristwatch, "Blue Space Ranger!"  
"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" Ethan called, activating his morpher, "Blue Dino Thunder Ranger!"  
"Samuraizer! Go, Go, Samurai!" Kevin stated, drawing the symbol for water in the air with his Samurai Morpher. "Samurai Ranger Water, Blue Samurai Ranger!"

"Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!" Antonio shouts, activating his Samurai Morpher, "Samurai Ranger Light, Gold Samurai Ranger!"

"Seven Rangers?" Wolfbane shouts, "More fun to me to destroy!"  
"Get him guys!" Justin shouts, charging into battle, ducking beneath the initial strike of Wolfbane and delivering a kick to the wrist, causing him to drop his blade.  
"Spin Sword! Dragon Splash!" Kevin shouts, releasing another wave of water from his Spin Sword.  
"Barracuda Blade! Barracuda Bite!" Antonio shouts, striking Wolfbane multiple times in a few seconds.  
"Power Lance! Tricertops Strike!" Billy calls, slamming Wolfbane with his blue lance.  
"Astro Ax!" Tj Shouted, summoning his Blue Ax, "Spiral Slash!"

Tj leaped through the air, spining as he sailed. He struck Wolfbane five times with each ax, before landing and remaining crouched. 

"Turbo Hand Blasters!" Justin summoned his hand guns and ran forward, firing, leaping off Tj's back, "TAKE THIS!" Justing shouted, landing just in front of Tj as blue beams of energy fired from his blaster.

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan summoned his large blue shield, "Time for a Tricera Charge!" Ethan dash forward, springboarding off Tj, and then once more off Justin to flip and enter a head dive, bringing the shield smashing down on Wolfbane.

The blue rangers regrouped, as Wolfbane walked around dazed. For a few moments it looked like they had won. Until Wolfbane howled and released a deep black energy beam from his mouth. It was aimed right at Billy, but Justin pushed him out of the way and took the hit himself. Wolfbane laughed before disappearing. Justin rolled around the cavern floor, as his Powers faded. 

"The Turbo Powers are fading," Kevin stated, "We should get him to the Power Chamber and find out why this is happening,"  
"Right," Billy said, holding his wrist up. "Zordon, we need teleportation now,"  
"Right away, Billy," Zordon's voice echoed in all of the ranger's helmets.

Seven beams of Blue Light shot upward. Those same seven blue beams shot downward, reappearing in the Power Chamber. Alpha scuttled over, worried as the other rangers worked to place Justin on the Virtual Scanner beside a sleeping Adam.

"Aye-ie-ie, Rangers, what happened?" Alpha cried.  
"He took a blast of wicked energy from Wolfbane to protect Billy," Rocky explained.  
"Rangers, I'm afraid we may lose the Blue Turbo Powers," Zordon stated, gloomily.  
"What do you mean?" Billy asked, "Didn't Wolfbane just severe the connection Justin has with the Morphing Grid?"  
"I'm afraid not," Antonio stated, staring at a screen on the console before him, "Looks like that blast Justin took, was equal in power to the blast that Thrax used to severe the Operation Overdrive Rangers from the Morphin Grid.,"  
"If it was equal in power, that should be the main problem, right?" Rocky asked, looking to Tj.  
"I'm not a genius man," Tj replied, smiling.  
"No, because Antonio only stated that it was equal in power to the blast, he didn't state anything else. He left out the part about Crayak firing this beam, not Wolfbane. Crayak's beam of evil penetrated the morpher, and destroyed the powers as well as the connection, something Thrax could never do in a million years," Ethan explained.  
"Is there anyway we can save the Mountain Blaster Powers?" Kevin asked.  
"Could we find someone to allow Storm Blaster to transfer the powers to?" Tj asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"That could work," Zordon stated, "It would not only restore the powers, but it would restore the connection to the morphing Grid,"  
"Alas, I have helped," The Ellimist stated, floating into the room, "I ventured to an alternate universe to see if something similiar had happened there, and I came across a young man who in that universe is coincidentally the Blue Turbo Ranger. His connection to his morphing grid was severed recently but he is from an alternate universe, which will allow us to connect him here,"  
"Who is he?" Tj asked.  
"His name is Alex Ruler and he's Justin Stewart's adopted brother in the other universe. He has dealt with the likes of Ivan Ooze, Memphis Malice, and The Machine Empire," The Ellimist stated as a blonde teen with blue eyes walked into the Power Chamber.

"What can I do to help?" the teen asked.  
"Ellimist, I had hoped for this to be a Zordon Era only Blue Ranger Mission, with the exception of Kevin and Ethan," Billy protested until Alex stepped forward, handing Billy something that shocked Rocky and Billy both, Billy's Chemistry Book.  
"You dropped this in my Universe when you left for Aquitar to aid Cestro and The Aquitarian Rangers defeat a creature. No one returned it to you. Except I did in my timeline and now In yours," Alex stated. "I was there, I served as Blue Ranger from The Zeo Era all the way up until my Turbo Powers were destroyed, a fate I cannot allow to occur twice. I will take up the mantle of Mountain Blaster Turbo Ranger once more for this time to have a chance in surviving a lot longer than my universe did," 

Everyone looked at Alex like he was crazy.

"Didn't the Old Guy tell you?" Alex asked.  
"No," Rocky stated.  
"In my timeline, after The Turbo Rangers leave for space, I continued battling evil on Earth right up until my Turbo Powers were destroyed. After I went down in defeat, Ivan Ooze summoned Maligore, and using their combined powers, destroyed the earth. The Ellimist came to me just before Maligore wiped the planet with a lava wave," Alex explained.

Before anyone could say anything else, an alarm started blaring.

"RANGERS, IT APPEARS THAT ANTONIO AND ETHAN WERE UNSUCCESSFUL IN REDIRECTING THE VORTEX OF EVIL. TOMMY HAS ONCE MORE TURNED TO THE SIDE OF EVIL. THE SEVEN OF YOU MUST WORK TOGETHER AND BREAK THE SPELL," Zordon said, looking down upon Alex. "WELCOME ALEX RULER. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU,"

"Rocky, you, TJ, and Ethan will stay here and aid Alpha and Storm Blaster in the transferring of the powers. Antonio and Kevin, the three of us will deal with Tommy," Billy stated, "Any Questions?"  
"Yeah, how long until my brother wakes up?" Alex asked, walking over to Justin.  
"He should recover in as little as thirty minutes," Ethan said, "The transfer of power will be over, and we should have already engaged Wolfbane by then,"  
"Let's do this then," Alex said, narrowing his eyes, "I owe Wolfbane for harming my brother," 

Billy, Kevin, and Antonio teleported into battle, while Ethan, Tj, and Rocky stood behind a console. Alex stood in front of Storm Blaster. Rocky, Tj, and Ethan all three pressed individual buttons as a narrow beam of blue energy shot from Storm Blaster and from their console to intersect before conjoin and strike Alex. After a few moments, Alex stood with a feirce look upon his face.

"Shift Into Turbo!" he called out, "Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power! Blue Turbo Ranger!"

Alex, Rocky, Ethan, and Tj appeared on the battlefield as Billy deflected a crushing blow from Tommy's Black Ranger form, and Kevin landed three quick sword strikes. Antonio had been blast backwards. The other four blue rangers joined their friends.

"Guys," Alex saud softly, "Let me handle this. You guys go handle Wolfbane,"  
"Why would you suggest such a thing?" Rocky asked, "We're stronger as a team,"  
"He's right, Alex," Tj stated. "Tommy is a master at martial arts. You stand no chance against him alone,"  
"I appreciate the thoughtfulness you guys possess. But I believe in the power of Mountain Blaster. I defeated Tommy in a sparing match in my timeline without the Turbo Powers," Alex explained.  
"Good Luck," Billy stated, leading the other rangers to battle with Wolfbane.  
"Tj," Alex called out, "Take this!" 

Alex tossed Tj the key to the Mountain Blaster Turbo Zord.

"You can use it if the need rises," Alex said, "You were the Red Turbo Ranger according to the data files I've pulled up inside my helmet. You can harness the Power of Mountain Blaster better than the other blues,"

Tj caught the key and joind the others as Alex turned to face Tommy. The Black DinoThunder Ranger stood with closed fists and stared down the Blue Turbo Ranger. Alex stood nonchalantly.

"Tommy Oliver," Alex said, "My favorite teacher. The Greatest Power Ranger in this era. Last time you and I locked up in my era, I was the Blue Turbo Ranger. You were the Red Zeo Ranger. Ivan Ooze restablished your link to the grid and forced the Zeos to fight us. I defeated you then, and I can defeat you now,"  
"Perhaps you have me mistaken, Blue Ranger. I am not easily defeated. As Black DinoThunder Ranger, I have abilties I did not have as Zeo Ranger Five," Tommy retorted, "I have allowed my soul to be consumed by Crayak's Evil. My powers and abilities have been amplified,"  
"That's where you are wrong, Tommy. You taught me that no matter how much one's abilties have been amplified, there is always a way to defeat them," Alex said.  
"And I banish you with my Black Thunder Orb!" Tommy shouted, throwing his orb of energy at Alex.

Alex leaped out of the way, flipping to his right. Upon landing, Alex drew his Turbo Blade Blaster and deflected a strike from Tommy's Brachio Staff. Beneath his helmet, Alex smirked.

"You may be a different Tommy than the one I fought, but you make the same moves," Alex said, lashing out with a quick left left, staggering the Black Ranger backwards.

Alex and Tommy traded blows for a solid ten minutes, with neither gaining an advantage in the flurry of strikes.

Wolfbane and the remaining Blue Rangers continued to duke it out. Wolfbane's sword proved ineffective against the combined weapons of the Blue Rangers. Kevin's Spinsword made sure of that. Antonio and Billy made sure that Wolfbane's other attacks were ineffective with their supportive techniques.

"Zordon, Ellimist," Billy called at one point during the fight. "Would either of you happen to know if my Metallic Armor is still accessible?"  
"The Metallic Armor was derived from the Ninja Coin. You used the Triceratops Coin to morph, I fear you couldn't access the form, Billy,"  
"I'm going to attempt it," Billy stated.

Billy leaped behind a stone wall as Wolfbane blasted Antonio and Kevin with laser-like beams of energy from his eyes. Tj and Ethan both carthweeled forward, striking the giant wolf with their feet, as Rocky pelted the beast with his Zeo Blaster. Wolfbane howled in agony as the blue rangers regrouped. The rangers breathed heavily for a few moments.

"Everyone who has a power up, use it now," Rocky said, "Tj, Antonio and I will hold this guy off long enough for you two to do your thing,"  
"Right," Kevin said, revealing The Black Box.

Rocky and the other two rangers charged forward, striking at Wolfbane with their various weapons. Billy looked to Ethan and Kevin. All three rangers nodded.

"Metallic Armor! Power Up!" Billy shouted, as a bright white light coated his uniform, before coating it in metallic armor.  
"Super Dino Mode!" Ethan shouted as the white diamonds in his uniform formed sharp spikes and his helmet roared to life with power.  
"Black Box! Super Samurai Mode!" Kevin shouted, "Samurai Ranger Water, Blue Samurai Ranger Super Mode!" Kevin immediately donned a white cape as he attached the Black Box to his Spin Sword.

The Three Powered Up Blue Rangers rushed to the battlefield, surprising both their enemy and teammates. Kevin caught a falling Tj, while Ethan heaved Rocky from the path a boulder Wolfbane had thrown at him, and Billy threw Antonio towards the giant wolf creature knocking him down.

"Blue Ranger Power!" They all shouted, as Billy rushed forward with a metallic thrust kick to the snout.

Tommy lay crumpled in a heap, as Alex pushed the rubble from his body. This fight was evenly matched, save for the Super Dino Mode that Tommy had activated twenty minutes ago. Alex matched the form blow for blow but it was weakening him. If only this timeline had discovered the Super Turbo Mode, he could overwhelm his opponent, he knew it. He even tried calling out to it in his mind, but nothing happened.

"Tommy, listen to me," Alex grunted, climbing to his feet, "We have proven that we are evenly matched. Why not call it even and go help the other rangers destroy Wolfbane?"  
"My master wouldn't like that," Tommy grunted, also climbing to his feet.  
"Have it your way then," Alex said, drawing the Turbo Blade Blaster and switching it to Blade Form. "Turbo Blade Blaster!"  
"Brachio Staff!" Tommy called, but the powerful staff never arrived, "What?!"  
"It appears as if your personal weapon has personally chosen to leave you stranded! Power Down and Allow Zordon to teleport you to the command center," Alex stated.  
"Never!" Tommy called, rushing forward.

Alex sidestepped his teacher and slashed the back of the uniform. This caused Tommy's connection to the morphing grid to began to derazzle. The uniform began turning into digitized data as it fell off of the veteran ranger.

"Now, Zordon, teleport Tommy to the Command Center. Allow Alpha to restore his memories," Alex said into his watch.  
"I'm on it," Alpha replied.  
"Alex, The other rangers need your help with Wolfbane. Billy, Kevin, and Ethan have called upon their Super Forms. You should join them immediately," Zordon reported.  
"Zordon, Before I go, in my timeline, The Turbo Rangers had access to a power up as well, did this timeline have them?" Alex asked.  
"I am afraid not, Alex. Use the power you have to aid in the defeat of Wolfbane and let us hope he hasnt recieved the key Tommy had upon him," The Ellimist piped up.  
"Right. Blue Turbo Out," Alex said, before racing off to join the others.

Wolfbane stood in the center of the fallen Rangers, each one with trails of smoke billowing off them. He laughed proudly as he snatched the Black Box from Kevin's spinsword.

"Samurai Ranger Ready," He mocked, before consuming the box, which returned Kevin to his original state. "Looks like I've only got Metal Blue and Super Blue to deal with now,"

Before Wolfbane could say anything else, four powerful blasts of blue energy pelted him, sending him flying backwards, through a wall. A loud rumbling noise was heard as a blue topless Jeep pulled into view.

"Storm Blaster, Blue Ranger Docking Mode, Engage!" Alex called from the driver's seat. "Billy, you are up first!"

Billy leaped into the air, flipping and landing just behind Alex's seat. He broke his Power Lance into two maces and formed a powerful cannon with each peice, that he bolted securely to the roof of Storm Blaster.

"Power Lance!" He called out, before crouching into the seat.

Rocky leaped next, placing his Zeo Maces in the same fashion as Billy's Lance peices. Two more cannons were formed. Tj leaped next, placing his Astro Axe in a slot directly above Alex's head.

"Zeo Maces!" Rocky called out.  
"Astro Ax!" Tj called out. 

Ethan and Kevin leaped upwards next, placing their respective weapons in notched slots as well.

"Hydro Bow!" Kevin called.  
"Tricera Shield!" Ethan called out.

Antonio leaped to the hood of Storm Blaster and drew his Barracuda Blade.

"I can't dock up with Storm Blaster, but I can make the beam even more powerful!" Antonio called out. "Fire it when ready,"  
"Right," Alex called, "BLUE SABRE BLAST!"

Storm Blaster released all of its built up energy through each of the Ranger's Weapons and fired a large laser beam. Antonio began slicing and slashing with his Barracuda Blade, creating laser filled breaks of wind that annilhated Wolfbane.

The Rangers all cheered.

"Blue Rangers, Mission Accomplished," Kevin stated, twirling his spinsword before sheathing it.

"Let's return to the Power Chamber," Billy stated, "We should make preparations for Crayak's next attack," 

Six beams of blue light and one beam of golden light shot upwards before travelling downwards and appearing the Seven Rangers in the Power Chamber.

"Congratulations Rangers," Zordon stated, "I fear the worst has yet to come. The Ellimist, Alpha, and I have been working on a project for you to return too,"  
"What sort of Project Zordon?" Rocky asked, powering down.  
"Zordon and I have discussed the possibilities of creating a new connection to the Morphing Grid, new ranger powers. We would keep your ranger powers in tact, utilizing my abilities, but we fear that Crayak is strong enough to destroy those powers. In order to create new ranger powers, we would combine the Zeo Crystal and The Turbo Powers to create a new set of power," The Ellimist stated.

"Is that even possible?" Tj asked.  
"Currently, no. But it is possible with the help of TJ and Alex," Alpha explained.  
"What do Tj and I need to do?" Alex asked.  
"Tj was the last leader of the Turbo Rangers in this timeline, you are the current Turbo Ranger of this timeline. You both maintain a connection the Turbo Grid," Zordon explained.  
"We can use both of your morphers, to fuse with Rocky's Zeonizer and create the new morphing powers," Zordon stated.  
"Let's do this then," Alex and Tj said together.  
"Zordon, wouldn't combining the two powers destroy the original powers?" Billy asked.  
"Yes it would," The Ellimist said solemnly.  
"No," Antonio stated, "Kevin and I know a way to prevent that from happening,"  
"How?" Rocky asked.  
"Utilizing Antonio's Capture Disk as well as my own," Kevin stated.  
"Capture Disk?" Rocky, Billy, and Tj asked.  
"Disks that can store energy. If we transfer Turbo Energy from The Turbo Morphers into the Capture Disk that Antonio is holding, and transfer Zeo Energy from The Zeonizers into Kevin's disk, the old powers remain in tact, as the Capture Disks will act as a copy," Alex explained, surprising everyone.  
"Essentially," Kevin said, star struck.

"Let's do it," Billy said.


	4. Between Times Part 1

Chapter Three  
Between Times, Part 1*

Alex sat beside Justin, Tommy, and Adam, looking down at the Turbo Morpher upon his wrist. He had made up his mind hours ago, while the other rangers worked on the new powers. He talked it over with The Ellimist and had decided to stay in this timeline, to aid in the defeat of Crayak. The Ellimist, Zordon, and Billy all agreed that Alex would be able to recieve the new powers that were being created, and the Turbo Powers could be returned to Justin.

"He's going to be fine," Rocky said, approaching him.  
"Sorry, I'm just thinking," Alex said.  
"Anything you wanna share?" Rocky asked.  
"In my experience as a Ranger in my timeline, whenever we defeated a monster, it usually grew. We would then summon our zords. Wolfbane didn't grow. Instead his remains vanished after the Blue Sabre Blast empowered by Antonio hit him," Alex explained.  
"You make a good point, rookie," Rocky said, "Billy, come over here for a second would ya? Listen to the Rookie's thoughts."

Billy joined the two rangers and put his hands on his hips.

"The New Powers are now being synchronized. Antonio and Kevin are working on that, I've got a free seconds," Billy explained.  
"When we defeated Wolfbane, why didn't he grow?" Alex asked, as the remaining Blue Rangers joined around them.  
"I believe Wolfbane is just Crayak's opening hand. He was testing the resiliency of the Rangers. Wolfbane wasn't designed to grow," The Ellimist stated, "Crayak has far more disturbing creatures at his disposal to waste his talents enabling Wolfbane to fight Megazords,"  
"We need to speed this process up before Crayak decides to send down a capable monster then," Rocky said, "The only zords we have left that are active are Zeo Zord Three and Super Zeo Zord Three, The Blue Shogunzord, Kevin's Dragon Foldingzord, and Antonio's Octozord, Clawzord, and Lightzord,"  
"What about Storm Blaster?" Tj asked.  
"Vehicle, not a zord, per se," Billy responded.  
"What happened to the Turbozords?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow, which caused Tj's expression to become saddened.  
"During our Tubro Era, I ordered the Turbo Megazord, and The RescueMegazord to be sacrificed in order to stop Divatox. Both where failed attempts. She managed to blow up the Power Chamber and we lost our powers," Tj explained, fighting back tears.  
"Is there anyway possible that you have the technology to rebuild Mountain Blaster?" Alex asked.  
"Why would we need to do that?" Kevin asked.  
"I'm not sure about The Samurai Rangers, as my timeline never had them. But! If We had Mountain Blaster, Zeo Zord 3 and Super Zeo Zord 3 as well as the Blue Shogunzord could all combine with Mountain Blaster to create a Blue Megazord. We did it once in my timeline. Zeo Zord 3 formed the arms and chest of the Megazord, just as it would have formed the arms and chest of the Zeo Megazord. Mountain Blaster would form the legs. Super Zeozord 3 would form the feet and The Blue Shogunzord would form the head," Alex said.  
"I could utilize Antonio's Lightzord to make the replacement need for the Mountain Blaster Turbozord, and the Octozord and Clawzord could make armaments, My Dragon Foldingzord could create a shield," Kevin said, approaching with a sketch.  
"That could work rangers, as we need to send the Blue Turbo Ranger on a journey to gather some items needed to complete the new powers," Zordon interrupted.  
"What sort of items?" Billy asked, confused, "We have everything we need, right?"  
"I am afraid not. The New Powers require three more items before we can complete them. These three items only appear in Alex's timeline. As they were destroyed in our timeline," Alpha explained.  
"We need you to traverse to your dimension and tell your mentor to send us the blueprints for your Turbo Zords," The Ellimist stated.  
"Why couldn't I just bring my era's Turbozords here? They aren't in use anymore," Alex said.  
"Could you do that?" Zordon asked.  
"I don't know, Zordon, what would you say if a Ranger from another timeline came to you asking you to take the Zeo Zords?" Alex asked, smiling.  
"You mean, Zordon is still alive in your timeline?" Billy asked.  
"Yes. Zordon survived our Countdown to Destruction. Tommy and Andros utilized the White Tiger Coin and Saba to seal Zordon's energies and bring him to life as a full fledged human outside of his timewarp," Alex said.  
"It's settled, Alex, go to your timeline, with your newly acquired Turbo Powers, take with you five shrinking disk," Zordon stated, looking at Kevin and Antonio.  
"Why just five? There were six TurboVehicles," Alex said, "Didn't you guys have six?"  
"No, we only had five. Red Lightning, Mountain Blaster, Desert Thunder, Dune Star, and Wind Chaser," Tj explained,  
"We also had Silver Striker," Alex said, "It was a sports car like Red Lightning that formed its own Megazord by itself,"  
"Take six disks, I'd like to study the sixth zord," Billy said, "Perhaps we could make enough powers to empower six people,"  
"Should I bring the Turbo Morphers from my era too?" Alex asked  
"Yes," The Ellimist stated, "You equipped us with the knowledge of a Supe Turbo Mode, we would like to study that as well,"  
"Alright guys," Alex said, smiling. "Guess I'm going home. Be back as soon as possible,"

The Ellimist released a wave of blue energy from his hands that surrounded Alex as the Blue Ranger prepared to teleport. His beam of blue energy rocketed skyward.

"Billy, let us work upon the new powers even more, while Kevin begins configuring the Blue Megazord," Antonio stated.

Alex reappeared in the Power Chamber he was familiar with. The Chamber was dark though. As if it hadn't been used in a while. He proceeded to turn on the lights. An alarm sounded in the room, as a red robot scuttled into the room.

"Aye-ie-ie! Alex!" the Alpha Robot stated.  
"Alpha 9," Alex said, "Where is everyone?"  
"Alex, The Space Rangers haven't been on earth in about a month. Zordon and I turned all energies of the Power Chamber off to conserve energy for ourselves," Alpha 9 explained.  
"I need to speak to Zordon, it is urgent," Alex explained.  
"I will do my best," Alpha 9 exclaimed, silencing the alarm.

Zordon's energy tube in the far corner filled with blue energy as his face appeared in the tube. Alex was shocked. He ran over to the tube in disbleief.

"Zordon, what happened? Why are you back in the time warp?" Alex asked.  
"Fear not Blue Ranger," Zordon stated, "I am temporarily in the time warp,"  
"Zordon, I need help for some friends of mine. I would need to take the Turbozords and Turbo Morphers to them, immediately," Alex explained.  
"Why would you need to do that?" Zordon and Alpha 9 asked together.  
"Long story made short, an evil villain named Crayak has destroyed the current team of rangers powers and this team is lead by a wise sage known as The Ellimist. The Elliist enlisted me to help create new Powers for the rangers and I need the Turbozords and Turbomorphers to complete the powers. I've already got the basis done, the Ellimist even restored my Turbo Powers," Alex said revealing the turbo morpher on his wrist. "I just need the other morphers and the zords,"  
"I have heard of the Ellimist, Alex, and his war with Crayak. Take what you need from The Turbo Wing," Zordon explained.  
"Thank you, so much, Zordon," Alex stated, racing into the Turbo Wing.

Alex activated the Shrink Disks that Kevin had sent with him, which shrunk the six Turbo Zords to miniatures. He placed them within a backpack, and grabbed the Turbo Morphers and Keys. Just as he returned from the Turbo Wing, an alarm sounded.

"Zordon, what should we do? The Space Rangers haven't returned yet," Alpha asked.  
"What is it, Alpha?" Alex asked, looking at the viewing globe.  
"This is Memphis Malice's doing. She sent down Jamstone. He has the power to jam up telecommunications around the universes," Zordon stated, "But because of this power, he cannot grow. Defeating him should be easy for you, Blue Ranger. Morph into action and take him down before you return to your friends,"  
"Right, Zordon," Alex said, dropping his backpack.  
"May the Power Protect You," Zordon stated.  
"Shift Into Turbo!" Alex said, defiantly activating the Turbo Morpher on his right wrist as the key appeared in his left hand. Alex made hand movements as if he were driving a car before inserting the key into the morpher and twisting it as Blue Energy covered his hands. "Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power!"

Alex appeared on the battlefield with his Turbo Blade Blaster ready as Memphis Malice sent down her henchmen. These henchmen which Alex had dealt with before, were called Diotes. The Diotes resembled humanoid creatures made of green goo. Each was as strong as Alex unmorphed. He slashed his way through the Diotes and found himself standing face to face with Jamstone. The creature looked as if it were made out of mangled up computer systems.

"Look a lonely Ranger! Hahahah, Memphis Malice didn't plan on this! But I can handle one ranger! I'll jam your communicator so you can't connect with that goody two shoes Zordon!" Jamstone laughed, as a yellow barrier covered the battlefield, trapping Alex inside with the creature. "Now neither of us can communicate with the outside world. This barrier will not go down until I am defeated and I'm positive You can't do that,"  
"Haven't you ever heard of the old wiseman saying, 'Never Under Estimate Your Opponent'?" Alex asked, charging forward, slashing with his sword as sparks flew from Jamstone.

Jamstone lashed out with exposed computer wires, and grabbed the Turbo Blade Blaster from Alex's hand. Jamstone seemingly ate the Blade Blaster before it reappeared in his fist. Alex smiled.

"Good Job, Pal. You just took my Blade Blaster and left me completely defenseless," Alex said, "You win,"

Jamstone looked surprised and laughed.

"I knew I could do it!" Jamstone cheered.  
"Could I give you a present for winning?" Alex asked  
"You would give me a present?" Jamstone asked, as Alex pulled his hands from behind his back revealing the Turbo Hand Blasters.  
"Turbo Hand Blasters! FIRE!" Alex shouted, as he fired three blasts from his guns directly into Jamstone's chest.

The Turbo Blade Blaster flew Jamstone's hand. Alex put away his Handblasters and caught the blade, placing it in his holster. Jamstone stood, shakily and roared in anger.

"Th-That was a dirty trick," Jamstone said, "I thought the Power Rangers fought fair!"  
"I fight to win," Alex said, smiling beneath his helmet.  
"I'm going to show you! SUPER JAMSTONE!"

With that shout, Jamstone became a sleeker fighter. Where he was once a mangled computer system, he was now more humanoid, and sleek. He could move freely and faster. Alex's eyes grew bigger beneath his helmet. _I don't have access to Super Turbo Mode,_ Alex thought, _What am I going to do now?_

Jamstone raced forward, slashing Alex several times, as sparks flew from his chest. During his time with The Other Era Rangers, Alex had forgotten the main reason The Turbo Rangers of his era had Super Turbo Mode. All of Memphis Malice's creatures had Regular, Super, and Giant Modes. Alex hit the ground after a second strike from Jamstone and rolled to a stop at the edge of the barrier he had erected. Alex shooked his head several times, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Are you having fun, yet, Blue Ranger?" Jamstone asked. "Why haven't you gone into Super Mode? I know you possess one,"  
"I perfer not to esculate the battle unless forced too. I believe I can take down your Super Mode without using my own," Alex shot back. "Mountain Blaster! Turbo Power!"

With that Alex, regained a newfound strength. He pushed himself up off the ground and began to block each strike Jamstone threw at him. Thrusting away Jamstone's newly formed fists, Alex brought the Turbo Blade Blaster upward, slashing a hole through Jamstone's armor. The machine-like monster jumped backward as he sparked and smoked.

"And now to finished you off," Alex said, bringing his Turbo Handblasters back into play. "Turbo Handblaster oughta do the trick,"

Just before squeezing the trigger, Alex was thrown backwards by an explosion. Jamstone stood defiantly holding a silver orb, with a ring protruding from one of it. He pulled the ring and slammed the orb onto the ground, which caused a lot of smoke to billow around him, causing him to grow to megazord proportions. During the Growing Process, Jamstone broke the barrier he had erected.

"Zordon! I need help!" Alex cried out.

Billy, Kevin, Rocky, Tj, and Antonio worked together on the new ranger powers, as Ethan monitored the situation in Angel Grove and the other timeline, as the Ellimist set up a special Viewing Globe to allow this.

"Guys, Alex is in trouble," Ethan reported, causing the other rangers to gather around him, "That thing just grew even when his Zordon said it couldn't,"  
"We should teleport there with Storm Blaster and use a Blue Sabre Blast?" Kevin suggest.  
"No, Look," Billy stated, pointing to the screen as a large blue spaceship appeared and formed a Megazord.

Alex was teleported inside its cockpit, where the Space Rangers were holed up.

"Alex!" The Red Space Ranger exclaimed, "You got the Turbo Powers Back!"  
"Right. I need you guys to defeat this guy, so I can continue my mission!" Alex stated, "I already slashed open his armor, and I believe one more good slash would do it,"  
"Right, Alright guys, you heard my brother, let's do this!" The Green Space Ranger stated.  
"All systems are go," The Blue Space Ranger reported.  
"Astro Megazord Mach 2 online," The Pink Space ranger stated, firmly.  
"This is so cool," Alex exclaimed, as The Yellow Space Ranger pressed several buttons.  
"Alex is right, Andros, the opening he created is the beasts's only weakness. Astro Megasword?" The Yellow Space Ranger asked.  
"Nonsense. We have a new weapon! Straight from the factories of KO-35! Astro Mega Cannon!" Andros, the red Ranger stated, as the right arm of the Megazor was zapped with white lightning and replaced with a giant shoulder cannon.  
"Alex," The Green Space Ranger stated, "You may wanna brace yourself,"  
"Wh-?" Alex started to ask before being thrown to the floor of the cockpit as the cannon jolted the Megazord, "What a punch that thing packs,"

The Space Rangers finished Jamstone off quickly, as the six of them cheer. Billy and the other Rangers cheer for them too. The Ellimist appears before them.

"I will allow Alex to reunite with his peers in that timeline before I return him," The Ellimist explained, "We have much work to do in preparation for Crayak's realiation of Wolfbane being defeated by what he believes to be retired and powerless rangers. We must hurry,"

Alex and the Space Rangers teleported to their Power Chamber, before Zordon and Alpha 9. The Space Rangers powered down, standing in their respective ranger colors. Alex removed his helmet and placed it upon a console.

"Where have you been?" Andros asked, approaching him. "We haven't seen you since the Turbo Powers were stripped of you,"  
"I have been aiding another set of Rangers deal with a crisis. I have been outside of this timeline," Alex explained.  
"How?" Justin asked, stepping forward. "We would have known of this, right Zordon?"  
"I am afraid there are several timelines aside from our own," Zordon explained, "Young Alex has been chosen By The Ellimist to aid a set of Rangers much like yourselves deal with an evil far beyond anything that we have fought in our past or will fight in our future,"  
"So why did you come back?" Justin asked,  
"I came for the Turbozords and The Turbomorphers you guys weren't using anymore. I was teleported into a timeline, where you and I aren't brothers and you were the Blue Turbo Ranger. You held the Blue Morpher and fell in combat, the other rangers transferred your powers to me and we defeated the creature that was sent down. We must create new rangers powers and I need the Turbozords and Turbomorphers to aid in the creation," Alex explained.  
"Will you return to fight alongside us?" Andros asked.  
"I am afraid not. I may be sent here from time to time, but I will be staying permanently in the other timeline. They have chosen me to give the new powers too," Alex explained.  
"A wise choice," Zordon stated, "You fought well against Jamstone. Even without access to the Super Turbo Modes, our timeline possessed, you managed to hold your own,"  
"They did not have Super Turbo Mode?" Justin asked, "Their timeline must suck then,"

Before Alex could respond, the Power Chamber filled with light as The Ellimist appeared before them.

"Alex," The Ellimist stated, "I am afraid we have to leave now,"  
"Right. Sorry I can't stay longer guys," Alex said, placing his helmet back on and grabbing his backpack "I've gotta get back,"

With that, Alex prepared to teleport again, as with before, he was surrounded by The Ellimist's energies and teleported to the Power Chamber.

Alex powered down upon returning to the timeline. Billy greeted him. Alex shook his head and looked at Billy again. Billy appeared older than Alex remembered.

"Um, Billy, I don't know how to word this, but are you feeling okay?" Alex asked.,  
"What do you mean?" Billy asked, his voice now sounding older.  
"You looked much older now," Alex said,

The other rangers gasped and turned to Billy.

"Alex is right. Is Aquitar's Fountain of Youth wearing off?" Tj asked.  
"I-I'm not sure," Billy said, stepping to a monitor that had been turned off. "I believe it is wearing off, meaning I should return at once to Aquitar. Cestria will be pleased," Billy stated.  
"Who will help us finish the new powers?" Kevin asked.

Alex heard Justin grunt and smiled.

"I believe he can help," Alex said, pointing to his brother.  
"Right, he's a child genius," Tj exclaimed.  
"Billy, if you must return to Aquitar, do so," Zordon exclaimed, "The new powers are nearing completion and with your notes, Kevin and Antonio's guidance I believe that Justin can complete them properly,"  
"Right, Zordon. Well guys, I'm honored to have fought alongside you once more," Billy stated before activating his teleportation device and disappearing.

Alex turned to the others and smiled, handing them the backpack.

"The other Rangers from my timeline send their blessings," Alex smiled.

Kevin removed the Turbozords and Morphers. He handed the morphers to Antonio and looked to Zordon.

"Do you have a bay area that I could return these to a larger size?" Kevin asked.  
"Yes, The bay is big enough to house the Six Zords," Alpha explained.

Kevin ventured into the bay and left the other rangers to work with what Billy had left behind until Justin was full awakened.

***AN: The Between Times Episodes will span a few chapters, but will not be linear. So Part 1 finished and ends here, and Part II comes a little later on in the story. I just wanted to point that out. Read and Review please!**


	5. Wolfbane Returns

Chapter Four  
Wolfbane's Return!

"Alpha, hand me the torq wrench please," Justin stated, from beneath the Mountain Blaster Zord, smiling in awe of the technology used in its construction, "The other timeline rangers used a lot of extra parts on their zords,"

The robot handed the wrench to Justin and scuddled around the vehicle to the Red Lightning Zord before reaching beneath its hood and begin tinkering.

"Aye-ie-ie, Justin, The Red Lightning Zord is fitted with a separate humanoid form, unlike the Red Lightning zord of our time," Alpha cried out.  
"It will be fine, Alpha. Alex assured me that the zords function well when separated as well as when joined," Justin laughed.  
"Having some trouble, brother?" Alex's voice asked as he entered the room, wearing a blue skin-tight t-shirt and dark blue jeans. "Are the zords too tough for your mind?"  
"Not really, just taking our time as not to damage the vehicles. We are tyring to salvage as much of the technology so as to form the new zords," Justin stated.  
"I see," Alex replied, "So I was wondering if you had been able to configure the Super Turbo Mode into the morpher I am borrowing from you?"  
"About that," Justin said, climbing from beneath the zord. "No matter how I configure it, the Super Turbo Mode is unaccesible by the powers created in this timeline,"  
"That just sucks," Alex replied,

He turned to leave and ran into Tommy and Adam.

"Sorry, guys," Alex stated.  
"Hey, no need to apologize. We would like to thank you," Adam said. "I was a fool for trying to save Tommy from that freak Wolfbane alone,"  
"And I was a fool for trying to fight you while under the influence of his spell," Tommy said.  
"You guys did what you could. The Blue Rangers saved you," Alex smiled, "I just used what Tommy taught me in my own timeline to stand a chance against him,"

Alex ventured into the main chamber of the Power Chamber to find Tj and Ethan sparring. Tj, wearing a blue shirt similar to Alex's and blue jogging pants and Ethan wore a blue jumpsuit that bore the DinoThunder insignia. Alex smiled before joining them, lashing out with a split kick in mid-air to stagger both blue rangers backwards. Upon landing, Alex blocked a roundhouse kick from Tj and a cross jab from Ethan with both his forearms.

While those three were sparring, Kevin and Antonio worked feverishly on the new morphers.

"Zordon, these morphers are two parted like both the Zeonizers and The Turbo Morphers. We have designed them with the ability to be hidden within the Morphin Grid until summoned," Kevin explained, "Much like the Zeonizers,"  
"They also have the ability to instantenously morph into Ranger form," Antonio stated, "I got the idea from Mike entering battle with that punching nighlok,"  
"That was before you joined us, How did you know?" Kevin asked.  
"The Ellimist helped me see it," Antonio explained.  
"Rangers, I fear that Wolfbane has returned," Zordon stated, catching all The Blue Rangers' attention as well as Tommy and Adam.  
"Where at?" Rocky asked.  
"He is attacking Angel Grove High School," Zordon reported, "According to my sensors, he has been dispatched with a group of Howlers,"  
"Why is he attacking the high school?" Tj asked, "There are only two rangers who are of school age, Alex and Justin,"  
"We have to stop him," Alex exclaimed, "Those could be the new rangers he is attacking,"  
"Tommy, Adam, are you two going to join us or sit this one out?" Rocky asked, looking to the other two veteran rangers.  
"We'll sit this one out. The Blue Rangers held their own last time. Plus, we helped create the Turbo Powers, we may be able to lend a hand towards completion of the new powers," Adam said.  
"Right. We don't need two Zeo Rangers, or Two DinoThunder Rangers on the battlefield. Go, Rocky, sound off the command!" Tommy called.

Rocky nodded as the blue rangers all stood side by side. They all took defiant looks at the veteran rangers before Rocky flicked his wrists, activating his zeonizers.

"It's Morphin Time!" he shouted, "Zeo Ranger Three! Blue!" Rocky connected the zeonizers as his Blue Zeo Ranger uniform materialized.  
"Shift Into Turbo! Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power!" Alex shouted, inserting the key into his turbo morpher and drawing his power from the morphing grid.  
"Let's Rocket!" Tj shouted, "3-3-5!" As his Space Ranger uniform materialized.  
"DinoThunder! Power Up! Ha!" Ethan shouted, as his DinoThunder Uniform appeared.  
"Samuraizer! Go, Go, Samurai!" Kevin shouted, drawing the kanji for water in the air as it formed his uniform.  
"Samurai Morpher! Go, Go Samurai!" Antonio Shouted, as the kanji for light digitized itself in the air and formed his uniform.

The five blue rangers and the gold ranger appeared on the battlefield to combat Wolfbane. The wolf-like creature was joined by the foot soldiers of Crayak, The Howlers. Wolfbane howled in excitement, which seemed to make the Howlers even more aggressive.

"The Power Rangers have returned!" Wolfbane laughed, "Get them!"  
"Split up guys!" Rocky instructed, taking the lead as he charged into the mob of Howlers, taking on five at once.

Rocky used the terrain to his advantage, being in an abandoned construction site allowed him to vault over obstacles and perform amazing acrobatic manuvers. Striking down two of the five pursuing Howlers with a large tube of steel as they attempted to mimic his movements. The other three proved to be more difficult, each one brandishing their retractable claws and swiping at the Blue Zeo Ranger. Rocky blocked all three attempts with a pole he hand retrieved from a tent, causing it to collapse on one of the Howlers. He brandished the pole, twirling it before thrusting it deep into the swivelling join of the two remaining Howlers.

Tj and Alex teamed up to take down ten of the Howlers. Using each other's strengths to capitlize in critical blows to three of their attackers. The two blue rangers cartwheeled out of the mob of attackers before lashing out with barbaric step kicks that brought two more of their attackers down. One of the howlers managed to grab Alex from behind, subdue his arms, but Alex kicked off one Howler's back, pushing it directly into Tj's thrust kick, to flip backwards and break the swivelling joint of his capture. The howler Tj kicked fell as well. With six remaining, Alex drew his Turbo Blade Blaster and Tj drew the Astro Blaster. With the Turbo Blade Blaster, Alex turned it to blaster mode, and along with Tj fired beams of blue lasers that peirced the remaining six Howlers.

Kevin tore through six Howlers with his spin sword, toppeling them almost instantly. When reinforcements arrived, Kevin simply spun the disk on the hilt of the sword and summoned a spiralling wave of water around the blave before sending it forth.

"Spin Sword! Dragon Splash!" Kevin cried, releasing his wave, sending the reinforcements back to Crayak in peices.

Antonio, Ethan, and Wolfbane traded blows while the others dealt with the Howlers. Wolfbane had gotten stronger since their last encounter, and Ethan knew it. Antonio took a blow and spiraled through the air, only to be caught by the other rangers as they joined the attack.

"Look!" Alex exclaimed. "He has Jamstone's Super Armor!"

Alex was right, Wolfbane now wore armor that looked as if Crayak had melted down Jamstone from the other timeline and turned him into a suit of armor. Alex drew the Blade Blaster and returned it to blade mode.

"Do you think The Ellimist is the only being capable of going between timelines, Blue Ranger?" Wolfbane growled, "Your dear friend, Cassie, says hello!"

Alex growled, charging forward. He slashed the Turbo Blade Blaster, dealing little damage to Wolfbane.

"You will never speak her name again!" Alex roared.  
"You will never see her again!" Wolfbane laughed, "My Master removed her from your timeline and brought her here. As we speak, she is undergoing a radical transformation to become my Master's Personal Human,"  
"Deliver a message to your master, will ya?" Alex asked, "Tell your Master, that I will one day remove his head from his shoulders!"  
"Awful big threat from someone who is only a mere mortal!" Wolfbane laughed again before kicking Alex, launching the The Blue Turbo Ranger into the air.

Alex landed on his back and skidded to a stop a few feet in front of the other rangers. His uniform was smoking heavily as he lie there. Tj and Kevin knealt beside him looking up at Wolfbane.

"That hurt a little!" Alex groaned, "You guys, I'm going to have to leave the battlefield. You will be fine without me,"  
"We're all leaving. Wolfbane just disappeared," Ethan exclaimed.

The Rangers reappeared in the Power Chamber. They had already demorphed upon leaving the battlegrounds. Alex rushed to a console and began furiously tapping away on the keyboard. Moments later he slammed his fist onto the console and growled.

"I can't believe it!" Alex stated, barely containing his anger.  
"What is it, Alex?" Alpha asked, scuttling over to him. "Is there a problem with the blue turbo powers?"  
"Technically speaking," Alex said, still frusterated but trying not to show it, "The Blue Turbo Powers of this timeline are working just fine. During the fight with Wolfbane, they appeared to weaken momentarily. Wolfbane has captured a dear friend of mine from back home and brought her here,"  
"What were you trying to do?" Justin asked.  
"Cassie was the Pink Turbo Ranger of my time. We were pretty close," Alex admitted, "Nothing serious, just really good friends,"  
"Alex, I think this was just a ploy to get under your skin. There was a Pink Turbo Ranger named Cassie here in our timeline," Justin explained.  
"Yeah! Katherine chose her as a replacement when Adam, Tanya, Katherine, and I retired as rangers," Tommy exclaimed.  
"I've got to know for sure," Alex replied, "My Cassie is important,"  
"We know of a way to check," Tj said, stepping forward, flipping open his Astro Morpher, "Cassie Chan, come in,"  
"Tj? Tj Johnson?" A female's voice came in over the communicator. "How have you been?"  
"Cass, I'm fine. Look, have you been in contact with a wolf-like creature?" TJ asked.  
"You mean the one you've been fighting with alongsid the other blue rangers?" Cassie asked. "No. Andros and I have been monitoring the situation closely in case we are needed,"  
"Thanks, Cassie," TJ replied.

Alex grew worried now. He and Alpha began trying to locate the Cassie from his world.

In a dark dimension, sitting upon a throne miles upon miles high, sat a blood-red cybernetic eye. This eye emanated pure evil as it surveyed the scene on the Earth. Laughter filled the room as a small dinosuar-like being with reversed legs entered the room.

"My Lord Crayak, tis I your loyal servant, The Drode!" the dinosaur creature laughed, "I have come from the Dark Palace upon the moon of Earth. It has been prepared for our forces to reside there. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa have vacated the premises and left with Master Vile,"  
"GOOD," Crayak's voice boomed, "HOW HAS OUR WOLFBANE FARED AGAINST THE BLUE RANGERS OF THE ELLIMIST?"  
"He has injured The Second Blue Turbo Ranger," The Drode replied, "He also ventured into the other timeline as the Ellimist and brought back a surprise from that timeline that aided in injuring the Blue Turbo Ranger,"  
"EXECELLANT," Crayak bellowed, "DRODE, PREPARE THE HOWLERS! WE ARE GOING TO USE A TACTIC I LEARNED FROM THE ELLIMISTS ANIMORPHS DURING OUR LAST GAME!"  
"Right away my Lord," The Drode stated.  
"AT LAST, MY EVIL SHALL RULE SUPREME!" Crayak cackled.

"I've pinpointed your Cassie, Alex," Alpha said excitedly.  
"Really?" Alex asked, "Where is she? I need to get her away from Crayak!"  
"She is locked away in his Dark Palace! The Palace belonging to Rita and Lord Zedd," Alpha explained.  
"No Ranger can enter that domain without Crayak's permission," The Ellimist stated. "It is against our rules of engagement,"  
"I think it is time we negotiated with Crayak!" Alex said, "I have a plan, you guys,"

Alex gathered his friends around and explained his plan to them. Alpha and Zordon seemed worried by it, but Adam, Tommy, the other blue rangers, and The Ellimist seemed to think it would work. The Ellimist left to make arrangements.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Justin asked.  
"I am positive. Like I said, With The Blue Turbo Powers Fading, I can switch them to you and take the new powers for a test run with Adam," Alex said. "You guys could find three other teens to aid us,"  
"Yeah, the Sixth Nitrozord is still in the works," Justin replied, "We will work to find the other members of your team,"  
"When did we decide that I would be leading the team?" Adam asked.  
"I decided you would lead the team," The Ellimist stated.


	6. Bending The Rules

Chapter Five

Bending The Rules

The Ellimist lead Alex across a barren desert just outside the city limits. Alex was nervous, but he didn't let it show as he followed the ghostly omnipotent being.

"Crayak and The Drode have agreed to meet you just outside the domain of Zordon. They are aware of his presence and his aid. We will cannot hope for any type of double crossing tactics from here," The Ellimist stated.  
"Look, pal. I'm here to negotiate. No double crossing,"Alex retorted.  
"Very Well, this is the location the Drode has chosen," The Ellimist stated.

Alex stepped beside the glowing man and watched as the form of the Drode approached them. From what he has been told of Crayak, the Ultimate Evil would not be able to attend their meeting due to being restricted to his throne. This would make Alex's Plan work even better than before.

"What do you vile Rangers seek from my master?" The Drode asked, rubbing his hands together as Alex stepped forward.

"First off, you introverted creature, The Rangers seek nothing from your master. I seek something from your master. I seek for him to return my friend Cassie to my timeline," Alex stated.  
"And what do you offer to my master?" The Drode asked.  
"I offer up the Blue Turbo Powers," Alex said.  
"You would give up your Turbo Powers to return a dear friend of yours to your timeline?" The Drode asked.  
"Of course. My friends mean more to me than the powers of a ranger!" Alex shot back.  
"My Master will humbly accept your offer," The Drode states, "Hand me the Morpher,"  
"Not until you prove to me that you've returned Cassie to my timeline," Alex explained.

A portal opened allowing Alex to see his timeline. His friend Cassie appeared in the Power Chamber of their timeline. Alex saw this but smirked.

"So i'm supposed to believe the all p-owerful Crayak sent my friend back, just like that? How do I know his evilness didn't switch her with a doppleganger?" Alex asked.  
"My master may be evil, but he honors his bargains, especially when a bargain grants him benefits such as this one," The Drode spat.  
"Very well," Alex said, as he offered the Turbo Morpher to The Drode.

The Drode smiled before vanished, as Alex turned to The Ellimist. The Ellimist raised his hand as he and Alex returned to the Power Chamber.

"Are you sure Crayak cannot see within the Power Chamber?" Alex asked.  
"My energies prevent all evil from glimpsing inside the Power Chamber," Zordon said.  
"Good, Alpha! Reactivate my old Turbo Morpher, Justin, our plan worked. Crayak thinks you are returning as The Blue Turbo Ranger, continue working on the new powers," Alex explained, "Guys, prepare yourselves. Crayak is bound to send Wolfbane to attack again,"  
"Right," Rocky stated, "Ready Blue Rangers?"  
"Affirmative!" Kevin and Antonio stated.  
"Let's do this," Tj stated.  
"Alright guys," Alex said, "Remember, you are going to morph, fight off the Howlers, and charge Woflbane, you'll call upon StormBlaster, and he'll bring me to the party," Alex explained.  
"Rangers! Wolfbane has been spotted in Angel Grove Park," Alpha stated.  
"Do it guys!" Alex encouraged.  
"It's Morphin Time!" Rocky shouted, "Zeo Ranger Three! Blue!"  
"Let's Rocket! 3-3-5!" Tj shouted, assuming the Blue Space Ranger uniform.  
"DinoThunder, Power Up! Ha!" Ethan shouted.  
"Samuraizer! Go, Go Samurai!" Kevin shouted.  
"Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!" Antonio shouted.

Alpha teleported the rangers to the battlefield. Alex watched from the Power Chamber with Justin at his side.

"Alex, the new powers are ready to go. We are still in the testing process. With Crayak holding Justin's Turbo Morpher, you will be required to assume your Turbo Powers once more. Just until the powers have stabilized," Adam explained.  
"I can handle that. I'll have Super Turbo Mode," Alex stated, "Any information on the key Tommy handed over while under the influence of Crayak's Spell?"  
"I've located faint traces of the key's energies coming from Wolfbane," Justin reported. "He ate it,"  
"Great," Tommy said, "The only hope of backup for the Blues until the New Powers are up and running and that overgrown wolf ate it,"  
"Don't worry," Zordon spoke, "I have a feeling that with the new powers, the other rangers will not be needed,"

"Right, Zordon," Tommy said, "I've got my Zeonizers and DinoGem ready to roll,"  
"We'll keep that in mind, Tommy," Alex said, "Adam, be prepared as well,"

Meanwhile on the battlefield, Wolfbane and his howler group fought the other blue rangers to a draw. Until Tj and Kevin combined their skills and defeated the last of the Howlers, as the Rangers regrouped around Rocky. Wolfbane brought his wrist up in a familiar position as the Turbo Morpher that Alex had given up materialized on his wrist.

"Shift into Turbo!" Wolfbane mocked, "Mountain Blaster! Turbo Power!"

Wolfbane's shiny silver armor was replaced with the familiar blue armor of the Blue Turbo Ranger. Rocky looked to the other rangers and nodded.

"Wolfbane! Prepare for a Blue Sabre Blast!" Rocky shouted, as he drew his weapons, along with Tj, Kevin, Antonio and Ethan.  
"We need Stormblaster, Turbo Power!" Tj called, raising the key Alex had tossed him several days ago to the sky.

"There's my signal! Shift Into Turbo!" Alex called in the Power Chamber, as he once more drew upon the power of his original Turbo Uniform.

Alex jumped in the driver's seat of StormBlaster as they teleported to the battlefield. The other blue rangers attached their weapons to Stormblaster as Antonio landed on the hood, with his Barracuda Blade drawn.

"Blue Sabre Blast!"All six rangers shouted, as Stormblaster fired the several beamed cannon.

Wolfbane took the blast to the chest, before being blasted backwards, landing in a bush. As Stormblaster came to a stop and the other rangers undocked, Wolfbane rose to his feet.

"H-How!? The Blue Turbo Powers are mine!" Wolfbane shouted.  
"Wrong," Alex stated, "I'm The Blue Turbo Ranger!"

Alex leaped from Stormblaster's driver's seat, landing perfectly between Rocky and Tj.

"My friends and I are going to put an end to your master's evil!" Alex called out, "SUPER TURBO MODE!"

Alex's blue uniform gained a golden chest shield, he also gained golden armbands, and his gloves became coated with gold. Alex's boots also became trimmed with gold before his helmet took on the design of original Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. In his side holster the Dragon Dagger appeared, replacing the Turbo Blade Blaster.

"Super Turbo Mode! Dragonzord!" Alex called, as everyone gathered around him.  
"That is an awesome power up!" Ethan called out.  
"Morphinominal!" Rocky shouted.  
"Absolutely Golden!" Antonio exclaimed.  
"This is most unexpected," Kevin stated.  
"You guys, this is my Super Turbo Mode. I am proud to be the one Turbo Ranger who called upon the Dragonzord during our battles. And right now, I'm going to harness this amazing power to defeat Wolfbane!"

"How are you able to morph? You gave up your powers!" Wolfbane shrieked.  
"I am able to morph because the morpher you possess is failing!" Alex stated, "And now you face the true power I possess,"

Alex dashed forward, drawing both the Dragon Dagger and his Turbo Blade Blaster, the blade blaster coming from seemingly nowhere. He slashed Wolfbane repeatedly, before the creature could respond. Alex rejoined his friends as Wolfbane stumbled to one knee.

"You guys wanna see why I loved this mode so much?" Alex asked.  
"Sure," they all stated, "Show us!"  
"Right!" Alex called, "Dragon Dagger, Ready!"

Alex held the Dragon Dagger to the mouthpeice of his uniform and played a tune. His right hand suddenly became covered with green energy.

"Dragonzord! Dragon Blast!" Alex called, thrusting his right fist forward, releasing the energy in a compressed shot.

Wolfbane stood up fully, as the blast reached him, causing an explosion. The Turbo Morpher he was wearing, went flying through the air. Tj flipped forward, catching it and turning to the other rangers.

"Let's go home!" He said.

"Alpha! Prepare for teleportation!" Alex called.

When the rangers returned to the Power Chamber, Tommy approached Alex.

"This is Amazing. How did this occur?" Tommy asked.  
"During our first run as Turbo Rangers, we had to fight a creature that introduced us to the Super Modes that Memphis Malice included in all of her creatures. We had been Turbo Rangers for almost a year. We ventured to the Ninja Temple and Ninjor combined the original Power Coins with our Turbo Morphers, unlocking Super Modes. I gained access to both the Green Mighty Morphin and The White Mighty Morphin Super Modes. When The Ellimist reactivated this damaged morpher, He could only tie in the Green Power Coin," Alex explained. "He could only tie in my favorite Super Mode,"  
"Will Justin get to keep this super mode?" Adam asked.  
"Yes. We brought back the morpher I handed over so that Antonio could merge the two of them," Alex explained.

"And you kept this entire plan from Crayak how?" Justin asked.  
"I utilized his biggest flaw. His sight is restricted inside the Power Chamber. When I met with The Drode, I thought only of Cassie. He couldn't see my plan even then," Alex said, powering down.

"The New Powers failed their initial tests," Alpha reported, "We don't have enough Zeo Power to successfully merge the powers,"  
"I can make another trip to my timeline. The Zeo Crystal there wasn't destroyed, but the Zeonizers where," Alex said.  
"Wouldn't we be taking possible power solutions from the future of that timeline?" Tj asked.  
"That timeline evolved differently from this one," The Ellimist explained.  
"How much different?" Rocky asked.  
"They are still Space Rangers. No threat has come more evil than Memphis Malice and Her Machine Empire," Alex explained. "Malice transferred her spirit to the abandoned robotic body of Queen Machina,"  
"How?" Rocky asked, "Robots don't have souls,"  
"Magic, Evil, and Science," Alex stated, as if giving an explaination.  
"So it's settled, Alex will return to his time line and bring back his Zeo Crystal to boost the powers we need to combine the Zeo and Turbo Powers," Rocky explained. "Meanwhile, the rest of us will monitor Angel Grove incase Crayak decides to send down Wolfbane again and we'll keep an eye on your situation, Alex,"  
"If your Space Rangers hadn't shown up last time, we were going to bring Stormblaster with us," Tj stated.  
"Thanks Guys," Alex said, "Ellimist, establish a connection with Alpha 9. I want to warn this time,"

**Will Alex successfully traverse to his timeline and return with the Zeo Crystal? Or will he walk into an Ambush? Find out in the next chapter of Into The Blue!**


	7. Between The Times, Part II

Chapter Six  
Between Times, Part II*

"Alpha 9, this is Alex Ruler," Alex stated into the communicator The Ellimist had established on his wrist. "Alpha 9, do you read me?"  
"Aye-ie-ie-ie, Alex! We thought we'd never hear from you again," Alpha 9 exclaimed.  
"Alpha, I'm preparing to teleport to your timeline. Please alert the other rangers and Zordon," Alex explained.

"No problemo," Alpha replied.

Alex looked to his new friends and nodded before activating the teleporter on his wristwatch as he became cloaked in The Ellimist's energy as he was spirited away to his normal timeline.

Justin looked to the viewing globe and was shocked to see himself wearing the color green, standing beside Andros, Ashley, Cassie, and Tj. Carlos was no where to be seen. Zhane entered the power chamber as Alex appeared.

"Welcome back," Alpha 9 exclaimed.  
"Thank you," Alex said.  
"Alex," Justin exclaimed, hugging his brother.  
"What do you need from our timeline to help out now?" Andros asked, a bit scornful.  
"I need to harness the Zeo Crystal," Alex explained, "The other timeline doesn't have enough Zeo Energy to do what we need to do with the new powers. I've worked with several of the smartest minds of that timeline, and we've all come to conclusion that without the Zeo Energy, the new powers will fail,"  
"This reminds me of the time Alex and Alpha almost fried the databases when combining the Power Coins with the Turbo Morphers to unlock Super Mode," Justin laughed, "Have you adjusted all of the frequencies?"  
"Yes, I've pushed them beyond their limitations, I've tripled the output of the morphing grid's mainframe and even recycled some other bits of left over energies from other power sources," Alex explained  
"RANGERS," Zordon stated, his voice booming as he strode into the room, wearing an elegant red robe and carrying the Zeo Crystal, "I told Alex we would aid in anyway we could to prevent Crayak from turning his focus to our timeline. His powers outclass everything we have currently available,"  
"Thank you, Zordon," Alex said, bowing.

Before anyone could say anything else, alarms started blaring. All of the rangers looked to the viewing globe to see The Drode standing beside a single Howler. Alex gasped.

"Guys," Alex began, "That's The Drode, Crayak's Servant and Right Hand Monster. The creature beside him is a Howler. Only this one is different from the foot soldiers Crayak normally sends,"  
"How different?" Andros asked.  
"I am detecting this Howler has been returned to its original design, with its deadly Howl intact," Zordon explained, looking up at The Ellimist. "How will the Rangers deal with this?"  
"Do your rangers have access to the Power Packs?" The Ellimist asked.  
"Of Course, There are six pack," Tj stated.  
"Good. Rangers, Equip yourselves with a Power Pack. Use the earplugs before morphing," Alex stated, grabbing a Power Pack.

Everyone but Andros put earplugs in. He turned to look at Alex before triumphantly yelling, "Let's Rocket!"

The five rangers became The Space Rangers, as Alex nodded and shouted, "Shift Into Turbo! Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

The six rangers rallied together in front of the Howler at the shoreline. Alex nodded, knowing that his Turbozord was in the other realm, but he now had access to the Super Mode and Dragonzord was just beneath the bay.

"Rangers! Have a Howl!" The Howler taunted releasing vibrant red energy waves from its mouth that caused explosions.

Cassie, Andros, and Tj were blown backwards. Ashley and Justin flipped out of the way as Alex growled in rage. The Howler turned to Alex and drew its Fletcher Gun, firing fletchets at him. The small rounds of metal struck his uniform, causing sparks to fly from it. Alex was thrown backwards by the miniature explosions. He hit the ground and rolled to a stop at Zhane's feet.

"Easy there, Blue. It's time for the Silver Ranger to handle this creep," Zhane laughed, lashing out with his Silver Samuraizer, striking critical blows against the Howler.

"Zhane! Wait!" Alex called, out, struggling to stand.

Andros was already back on his feet and joining Zhane with a dual strike on The Howler. Tj, Cassie, Ashley, and Justin helped Alex to his feet. Alex watched in horror as The Howler once more howled, forcing Andros and Zhane to demorph, clutching their ears.

"SUPER TURBO MODE! DRAGONZORD!" Alex shouted, doning his Super Mode power ups before drawing the Dragon Dagger and Turbo Blade Blaster and charging forward. "You creep!"

Alex's dual wielding strikes stumbled the Howler, but it soon learned to counter his strikes with its own retractable claws. Alex was over powered quickly, taking heavy damage before being blown into the open arms of the remaining rangers.

"Master! Make The Howler Grow!" The Drode laughed.

Smoke surrounded the Howler, before it grew to be over thirty feet tall. Andros remorphed and called upon the Astro Megazord. Alex leaped atop a tall building and pulled the Dragon Dagger from its holster and played the tune to summon the Dragonzord. Both Megazords arrived, with Alex leaping into the cockpit of the giant mechanical dragon.

"Let's Show these two, what being a power ranger is all about!" Alex called. "Dragonzord, Online!"

"Astro Megaship Online!" Andros called.  
"You Rangers don't stand a chance against my Howls!" The Howler shouted, releasing another powerful soundwave from its mouth.

Sparks flew inside the cockpits of both Megazords, as the Dragonzord went down hard. The Astro Megazord pulled it to its feet.

"Alpha neither zord has enough power to tackle The Howler," Alex heard Andros report.

"Andros! Alex! There is one way to combine the zords into an Ultrazord. It would require the Dragonzord activating its Megazord mode and combining with the Astro Megaship," Alpha reported.  
"Sweet! Let's do this!" Alex called, "Dragonzord! Activate Megazord mode!"  
"Astro Megazord! Prepare fore a docking sequence!" Andros stated.

The Dragonzord folded its feet at the knees, as its chest opened up, and the head of the dragonzord detatched to form a helmet. The Astro Megaship slid into the opened chest of the Dragonzord, its red insignia glowing brightly as the rest of the Dragonzord formed shoulder pads and armor around the main body of the Astro Megaship. The Dragonzord Helmet fell into place over the head of the Astro Megazord.

"Astro Ultrazord!" The six rangers called out.

"Alright Drode pay attention! The Power Rangers are stronger than anything Crayak can throw at them no matter which timeline you attack!" Alex shouted.  
"Astro Ultrazord Cannon! Charge!" TJ called out.  
"Deliver a message to Crayak! LEAVE THIS TIMELINE ALONE!" Cassie and Ashley called out.  
"FIRE!" Alex, Justin, and Andros yelled together, as the Astro Ultrazord charged up a massive energy orb before throwing it forward, propelled by the rockets from its newly formed gloves.

Andros turned the Ultrazord around, as The Howler erupted into flames.

"Well done," Alex stated, exhausted.  
"What's wrong Alex?" Justin stated, rushing to Alex's side in the Ultrazord Cockpit, supporting the Blue Super Turbo Ranger as he collapsed partially.  
"I-I suddenly feel drained. The Super Turbo Mode seems to be sapping my energy," Alex explained.  
"It could be the strain of maintain The Super Mode and summoning The Dragonzord to have it combine with the Astro Megazord. Let's separate, demorph, and return to the Power Chamber," Andros stated.

Moments later, The Six Rangers appeared in the Power Chamber as Alpha 9 scurried over to Alex with a wide metal bar that started scanning Alex's body.

"Intriguing," Tj stated, looking at the printouts of the scan.  
"What is it TJ?" The Pink and Yellow Space Rangers asked together.  
"Apparently, Alex's journies through the Spacetime Continuum seem to be sapping the energies of the Morphin Grid. Given enough time, he will not be able to morph in this timeline at all," Tj reported.  
"So my Turbo Powers are fading here too?" Alex asked.  
"Not quite. The Powers will be active still, but you will not have access to them," Tj explained, "If you wanna look at it this way, The Green Mighty Morphin Power Coin that was merged with the Blue Turbo Powers to create Super Mode 1, seems to be repeating history with its failing powers,"  
"Oh no," Alex said, "If the Other Timeline Rangers don't complete the new powers they may be powerless to stop Crayak,"  
"Take the Zeo Crystal, complete the new powers," Zordon urged, as he entered the power chamber. "I have faith, Alex, that you will complete these new powers and find suitable new rangers within twenty four of their hours,"  
"Thank you Zordon," Alex replied, "Ellimist! Prepare for Teleportation,"

Moments later, Alex was facing the Blue Ranger Team Billy Cranston had assembled to take down Wolfbane. They were all smiling as he returned.

"We found them," Rocky said, as Adam Park and Tommy Oliver joined them. "The other three Rangers,"  
"Who?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Meet them," Tj said, smiling as he pressed three buttons on the computer console and three beams of white light fell downward revealing three teens.

"This," Tj said, pointing to the African American teenager wearing glasses, a dark blue shirt, and khaki shorts, "Is Duane Smith. He is academically gifted, kind of heart, and fears nothing."  
"Hi," Duane said, sheepishly.  
"Beside him, in the pink Aeropostle Shirt," Tj continued, "you have head cheerleader, with the softest smile, and undeniable ability to persuade, Amber Collins,"  
"Can someone please tell me where I am?" Amber asked, checking to make sure she was still wearing all of her clothing.  
"And to her left, you have Melissa Ross, top of her martial arts class and head of the Angel Grove Clean-Up Society," Tj said, smiling.

"An honor to meet you all," Melissa said, shaking their hands.

Melissa was of latin decent, her olive skin stood out beneath her white t-shirt and yellow vest. Alex turned to Zordon's Timewarp Tube.

"Zordon, the new powers aren't completed yet, but we can complete them before Wolfbane Returns," Alex said, confidence leaking into his words.

He removed the Zeo Crystal from the backpack and joined Justin, Antonio, and Kevin at a computer station. Kevin brought up the Zeo Crysal, separating it into six shapes: Hexagon, Star, Rectangle, Triangle, Twin Circles, and an Oval. Those Six shapes released a faint energy signal that Alex tracked on a separate computer monitor.

"We should impliment the Ninja Coins now," Justin instructed, following Billy's notes.

Antonio brought up the Ninja coins, as they flashed six different colors than normal. Instead of presenting: White, Black, Yellow, Blue, Pink, and Red, the Ninja Coins presented: Silver, Green, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Red. Alex smiled as he processed the Ninja Coins, enabling them to absorb the energies of the Zeo Crystal Shapes. The Ninja Coins became embedded with new animals: Silver Hawk, Green Falcon, Yellow Bear, Blue Lion, Pink Wolf, and Red Tiger.

"The New Zords are going to be incredible," Antonio stated, "We're going to hide them in plain sight,"

"What do you mean?" Justin asked.  
"Think about the new powers," Kevin explained, swivelling in his chair, "We are combining three Ranger Powers to form a new Ranger Power. The zords will double as both vehicles and mechanical warriors,"  
"Sweet," Alex said, "Can't wait to operate one,"  
"Alright guys, let's finish up," Justin said, as alarms began blaring throughout the Power Chamber.

Tj assembled the remaining morph capable rangers in the main chamber. Tommy, Adam, TJ, Rocky, Alex, Ethan and Kevin looked at the other rangers.

"I think its time, Justin went back to action," Alex said, offering the Turbo Morpher.

Justin accepted the morpher as The Ellimist's energies filled the chamber before transferring the powers. Alex nodded firmly as he turned to Antonio.

"We'll finish up the new powers. You guys go take care of Wolfbane," Alex stated.  
"Right, alright guys. It's Morphin' Time!" Rocky shouted, activating his Zeonizers. "Zeo Ranger Three! Blue!"  
"Zeo Ranger Four! Green!" Adam shouted.  
"Zeo Ranger Five! Red!" Tommy shouted, as three oldest rangers there assumed the same uniforms save for the helmet designs and colors.

"Let's Rocket! Blue Space Ranger!" Tj shouted.  
"DinoThunder! Power Up! HA!" Ethan shouted, "Blue DinoThunder!"  
"Samuraizer! Go, Go Samurai!" Kevin shouted, "Samurai Ranger Water, Blue Samurai Ranger!"

While the other Rangers teleported to battle, Alex turned to Antonio and nodded. They began working faster.

"We should integrate the powers into the morphers slowly," Antonio stated, as Alex nodded in agreement.  
"RANGERS, PREPARE FOR A GREAT UNDERTAKING IN RANGER HISTORY," Zordon explained, as the new morphers absorbed the new powers, "BEHOLD THE POWER OF NITRO!"  
"Wow!" Alex exclaimed.  
"Zordon, the sensors indicate that the New Powers come with powers up to their unmorphed forms by the way of Nitron Elements that were created during the combination stage. The new rangers will be able to access these elements while unmorphed. There is also a secondary form, known to the Ninja Rangers as the Ninjetti Powers. To the Nitro Rangers this will be known as Animorphing," Alpha read the reports from the computer console.  
"Animorphing?" Alex asked.  
"You'll garner ninja-like clothing and have techniques representing the animal of your zord," Alpha explained. "Like for instance, The Green Falcon will harness the ability to silently track his/her target without notice, and strike from above with the Falcon Talon Strike,"

Alex nodded in amazement.

"The New Powers are ready?" Duane asked, joining the other rangers.  
"Yes," Alex replied, "We just have to wait on Adam to return to us, so we can acquire them,"  
"Right," Amber stated, "How long will that take?"

"Depends on how much trouble Wolfbane is giving them from his most recent power up," Antonio stated, "Should I join them Zordon?"

Meanwhile on the battlefield,

Tommy, Adam, and Rocky join forces to attack the Howlers,while the other blue rangers face down Wolfbane.

"Feels good to be back in Red," Tommy stated, flipping over the head of a Howler and slashing downward with the Zeo Five Sword.

Before any ranger could respond, Wolfbane reared back and release thousands of tiny sets of teeth that bit the rangers, causing them to flip backwards as tiny explosions occurred at random moments on their uniforms.

"NO!" Alex shouted from the Power Chamber.


End file.
